Fall Into Me
by Mikomi Hatake
Summary: Another late night at the office brings Abby and Gibbs closer then ever.


It was another late night spent in the office. Gibbs had sent everyone home earlier telling them that they would be of no use until the morning. However he opted to stay late. He couldn't face going home alone again. Every night it was the same routine, the basement, the bourbon, and the boat. He opened his desk drawer and his eyes fell to the music player Abby had bought him.

Gibbs placed the buds in his ears and pressed play, the soft music filling his ears. He closed his eyes and let his head rest on the back of his office chair. He tried to block out all thoughts and focus on the music, but he was unable to concentrate. His mind kept wandering to the goth girl who was currently working in the basement. He had sent everyone home, but she had refused, claiming that she had some samples to finish.

Gibbs sighed as he stepped off the elevator and into the basement lab. The music that filled the room was loud and full of bass, he could almost feel the walls vibrating around him. In one hand he held an extra large Caf-Pow and takeout Chinese in the other. He stopped for a moment to watch as Abby danced in front of her Mass Spectrometer. Her high pigtails swayed with the movement of her body as she danced in beat to the heavy metal. She gave a slight spin, causing both her lab coat and her red plaid skirt to move with her. His eyes traveled lower, to her three inch platform boots and her red and black striped socks. He tried not to focus on the bare skin between the top oh her knee socks and her skirt.

She opened her eyes and gasped when she finally saw who was standing in her lab. "Gibbs!" She ran towards him and threw her arms around him. He pulled her to his body in a makeshift hug and gave her a chaste kiss on the forehead. She noticed the caffeine in his hand and her smile grew even wider. "Is that for me?"

"I also brought dinner in case you were hungry." He held up the carryout bag.

"Oh! I love Chinese food." She began clearing off counter space for them to eat at.

It was rounding midnight when they finished their meal, the leftovers stored safely in the fridge. Abby stood up and pushed her chair aside, she motioned for the Special Agent to stand up. "Come dance with me Gibbs."

"Abbs."

"Come on Gibbs. I know you can dance."

He had been married four times. There was no way he could not know how to dance. Knowing it was pointless to argue he stood up and took Abby by the hand. He led her to the center of her lab and placed a hand on the small of her back. They started off slow, simply swaying with the music, but Abby moved closer, pressing herself to his chest. His hold on her tightened. She let out a small sigh as she placed her head on Gibbs chest, and his lips came to rest on her forehead. He signed "my girl" on her cheek.

"Do you really mean that Gibbs?" She looked up at her silver haired fox and smiled.

"Of course. You will always be my girl, Abby." He kissed once again, but this time on the corner of her lips. He let his lips linger longer than necessary on her soft skin.

Jethro knew from this point on there could be no turning back. Things would never be the same between him and Abby ever again, he just didn't want the past to repeat its self.

Abby didn't move away, instead she brought her hand up to his face and traced his lips with her fingertips. Gibbs tucked a stray strand of black hair behind her ear and slid his hand behind her neck, keeping her in place as he pressed his lips to hers. Abby leaned into him and deepened the kiss, her hand in his hair, holding him close.

The sudden ring of his cell phone caused them to break apart.

He gave her a small smile as he flipped open the mobile device. "Yeah, Gibbs." He barked into his phone, and waited for a response. "We'll be there soon." And with that he closed the phone and slipped it back into his pocket. "Dead Marine outside the Navy Yard. They need us."

"I'll be waiting Gibbs." She turned to face her computer and began to boot it up.

"Abby." She turned towards him once more as he kissed her once more. "I'll be back soon."

"Promise?"

"Of course."


End file.
